El verdadero destino siempre vence
by AshlynnHuntsman
Summary: Cada uno de los alumnos de Ever After High, tiene un destino escrito. Pero... ¿Podrá el verdadero destino ganarle? ¿Podrán los alumnos que les detrozó la vida, conseguir su final feliz?
1. Capítulo 1

_¡Hola! Estoy aquí de vuelta para mostraros mi fic de cómo podría ser la vida de algunos de nuestros Reales y Rebeldes si… Hubieran jurado acatar su destino. Muchos de los personajes no van a aparecer en esta historia, ya que estarán siguiendo se destino mientras esta historia transcurre. Espero que os guste :)_

* * *

-Yo... Yo...-empecé nerviosa a decir-Yo prometo acatar mi destino como...

Todas las miradas estaban centradas en mí. El día del Destino había llegado. Nunca pensé en que me costaría tanto jurar seguir mi destino. Pero lo que lo dificultó todo, es que estaba totalmente enamorada de la persona equivocada, y él de mí. Lo busqué entre la multitud y le vi. Estaba guapísimo, llevaba una camisa marrón con el cuello abierto y una capucha con una capa larga de color verde. Se veía tan lindo ahí… Y posiblemente sería la última vez que le vería. Le amaba muchísimo, no me imaginaba una vida alejada de él. Era el amor de mi vida, mi príncipe azul. No, no quería una vida sin él, pero no tenía otra opción. Estaba con mirada triste mirándome. Le leí los labios mientras me decía: "Hazlo" tratando de sonreír. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. A partir de este momento, nunca podría volver a estar con él.

Miré al director Grimm que me observaba seriamente y parecía que empezaba a enfadarse al ver mi miedo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, limpié mi lágrima y con voz clara dije:

-Prometo acatar mi destino como la próxima Cenicienta

Una llave apareció ante mí. La tomé y miré el libro temerosa. Miré al público. Él seguía ahí, mirando atentamente cada paso que yo hacía. Todo el mundo me estaba observando. Mucha gente parecía confusa al ver mis acciones. Todo el mundo pensaba que yo quería seguir mi destino, mi final feliz, que estaba orgullosa de tener ese destino. Y sí, me parecía un gran cuento, un gran final. Pero no iba a ser mi final feliz… Mi felicidad estaba sólo en ese guapo cazador que estaba entre el público. Otra lágrima bajó por mi mejilla. Me la limpié de inmediato y introducí la llave con decisión, dando una vuelta de 30 grados como nos había dicho el Director Grimm. Estaba lista para ver que de deparaba el destino.

Las páginas del libro empezaron a mostrar mi futuro. Me vi con un vestido viejo, sucio, limpiando un enorme salón con la ayuda de unes ratoncitos mientras cantaba. Pasó la página y aparecí con mi hada madrina convirtiendo mi viejo vestido en uno precioso a conjunto con mis zapatos de cristal. Pasó otra página y apareció una imagen de mí bailando con un príncipe que no se distinguía muy bien quién era. En verdad tenía curiosidad de saber quién era el príncipe con el que iba a casarme. El libro se cerró. Un espejo apareció a mi lado. Me puse de frente y apareció una imagen de mí de mayor, con un vestido azul, largo hasta el suelo y unos zapatos de cristal. El vestido era la cosa más bonita que hubiese visto nunca, ¡por no hablar de los zapatos!

El espejo desapareció y volví la mirada al libro. Una pluma apareció y la tomé. Miré insegura ese espacio en blanco en la última página dónde tenía que firmar. Firmé y una lágrima cayó encima del libro, al lado de mi firma, dejando una marca.

Todo el mundo aplaudió y le vi alejarse. Corrí hacia dónde iba, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se había ido. Se había ido de mi vida... Para siempre.

Me levanté de la cama de un golpe asustada y gritando un: ¡NO! Haciendo despertar a mi marido que dormía a mi lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo preocupado encendiendo la luz

-Sí... Sólo fue una pesadilla-dije respirando agitada

-Es la segunda vez esta semana... ¿Qué es lo que sueñas?

-Nada Dexter... No te preocupes-dije sonriendo y dándole un beso

-¿Segura?

-Si... No te preocupes amor, vamos a dormir-dije tumbándome de nuevo.

Él hizo lo mismo abrazándome con ternura.

Ese recuerdo otra vez... Durante este tiempo había desaparecido bastante de mi mente, y había conseguido olvidar un poco a Hunter, pero últimamente no dejaba de soñar lo mismo. Una y otra vez. Siempre seguí amándolo, tuve que casarme con Dexter, siguiendo mi destino. Y no puedo quejarme, es un perfecto marido, el único problema, es que Hunter sigue entrometiéndose en mi mente. Mi primer amor... No, no podía olvidarle tan fácilmente. Llevaba casada con mi marido des de hacía cuatro años más o menos. Y había vivido feliz, hasta que su recuerdo volvió a apoderarse de mi mente. Cerré los ojos intentando dejar de pensar en él.

Al día siguiente, Dexter salió al castillo de sus padres. Cuando puedo, suelo escaparme al bosque. Me encanta estar rodeada de la naturaleza. Sé que eso no es muy digno de una reina, pero no lo puedo evitar. Detrás de mi castillo hay un precioso bosque, y ahí hay preciosas criaturitas a las que siempre les llevo algo de comida.

Y así hice, cogí una cesta y la llené de comida. Fui a escondidas al bosque, bastante adentro para evitar que alguien me viera. Una vez me aseguré de que no había nadie, me puse a cantar. Mi voz atrae a los animalitos que en seguida vinieron. Yo me senté al suelo y les di comida mientras les acariciaba y les cantaba con dulce voz.

-¿Hola?-dijo una voz detrás de mí haciéndome voltear asustada.

Me quedé parada. No daba crédito a lo que veía. Y parecía que él también se quedó realmente muy sorprendido de verme. Mi corazón se aceleró de manera preocupante

-Ashlynn-consiguió decir con un hilo de voz.

Yo me levanté rápido y corrí alejándome de él.

-¡Ashlynn! ¡Espera!-me gritó corriendo detrás de mí.

Era mucho más rápido que yo y enseguida me alcanzó agarrándome del brazo. Yo me paré cerrando los ojos y respirando agitada.

-No huyas de mi por favor...-me dijo levantándome la cara dulcemente para que le mirara. Abrí los ojos con miedo hasta cruzarme con sus preciosos ojos color miel. Esos ojos que me enloquecieron des del primer día que los vi.

-Hunter-logré decir al cabo de un rato con la voz temblorosa

-Sí-dijo el sonriéndome. Esa sonrisa que tanto amaba... Esa sonrisa que nunca ha logrado salir de mi cabeza-Como… ¿Te va todo?

-Bien

-Me alegro, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Salí a dar una vuelta por el bosque

-Veo que sigues amando la naturaleza-dijo sonriendo

-Si-sonreí tímidamente

-¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa y hablamos? Te invito, está aquí cerca

-¡No! Será mejor que no-negué de seguida

-¿Por qué?-dijo algo ofendido

-Mi marido estará buscándome

Hunter bajó la cabeza con tristeza

-Estás casada

-Sí-le dije mirándole-¿Y tú?

-Estoy prometido. En unas semanas voy a casarme-dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándome.

Otra vez esa mirada que me hacía perder la razón. Aparté la mirada y hablé

-¿Y con quien vas a casarte?

-Con Cerise

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado... Pronto el siguiente episodio_

_Agradecería que comentarais que os ha parecido, me gusta saber las opiniones de la gente _:)


	2. Capítulo 2

Creo que mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Me dolió mucho saber que se casaría con Cerise. Ella había sido una buena amiga mía, pero todo el mundo en el instituto decía que Hunter y ella hacían una pareja de ensueño, y eso siempre me había dolido.

-Tengo que irme, un placer volver a verte-dije dándome la vuelta. Una traidora lágrima caía por mi mejilla.

-Podríamos quedar algún día y hablar...-dijo con tono triste al ver mi reacción.

-No sé-dije parándome y limpiándome la lágrima.

-Vamos... ¿Podemos vernos aquí mañana a esta hora?

Yo estaba muy sorprendida de volverle a ver. No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Me quedé pensando un rato, pero en verdad deseaba volver a verle.

-Está bien-dije girándome y sonriéndole tímidamente. Hunter sonrió ampliamente.

-Siempre me ha gustado tu sonrisa-me confesó.

Yo me sonrojé y le sonreí.

-Hasta mañana-dije diciéndole adiós con la mano.

Me fui caminando a paso rápido mientras él me decía un "hasta mañana" muy dulce. Se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en un árbol. Cerró los ojos y sonrió feliz. Le había encantado volver a verme. Me seguía amando, incluso más que antes.

Llegué a casa y Dexter me dijo que Apple y Daring vendrían a cenar.

Me fui corriendo a mi habitación para arreglarme. A la hora más o menos, Apple y Daring llegaron a nuestro castillo y Dexter y yo les recibimos. Fuimos al salón en dónde nos sentamos con la comida ya en la mesa.

-¡Y pues claro! Cómo ella fue una parte importantísima de mi cuento, pues a veces voy a visitarla des del espejo de su castillo en dónde está encerrada. Para que no se sienta tan solita. Debo agradecerle lo que hizo por mi-decía Apple.

Llevaba toda la cena hablando y hablando sobre su cuento. La quiero mucho, pero a veces se pone muy pesada. Raven tuvo que seguir su destino al pie de la letra. Le dio una manzana envenenada a Apple, Daring la encontró, la beso y vivieron felices para siempre. Me alegraba por Apple, pero me daba mucha pena Raven. Ella no quería cumplir su destino y terminar encerrada en un espejo por toda la eternidad. Pero yo también tuve que seguir el mío. Dexter me invitó a su baile, nos "enamoramos", perdí mi zapato, me encontró y nos casamos. Y sí, vivimos felices. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Hunter. Estaba incluso más guapo que antes, y mirad que eso es muy difícil. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su andar, su voz... Todo el me volvía loca.

La comida terminó y pasamos la tarde hablando. Pero yo sólo pensaba en Hunter. Toda mi mente estaba nublada. Me ponía muy nerviosa con sólo pensar que al día siguiente había quedado con él. Tendría que ocultarle a mi marido que saldría con Hunter. Tenía que pensar algo para que mañana por la mañana no estuviera en el castillo.

-Daring, Dexter, ¿Por qué no vais mañana a montar a caballo? Hace mucho que no vais-propuse

-¿Qué te parece hermano?-le preguntó a Dexter

-Porque no-dijo con su espejo en la mano. Sí… Sigue igual. Nunca se separa de su espejo.

-Bien-sonrió Dexter-¿Por qué de mientras no vais vosotras de compras?

-¡Sí! Suena manzabuloso!-dijo Apple aplaudiendo

-Lo siento Apple, pero tengo que encargarme de unas cosas en mi tienda

-¡Yo te ayudo! Y después nos vamos de compras

-No

-¿Por qué?-dijo en un puchero

-Porque... Tengo mucho trabajo y no quiero aburrirte

-Está bien…

Pasó la tarde y ya era hora de ir a dormir. Estaba en mi habitación peinándome y preparándome para ir a la cama mientras Dexter estaba tumbado en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza mirándome.

-¿Pasa algo?-dije mirándole mientras me peinaba.

-Nada. Es que eres muy hermosa. Seguro que muchos quisieran estar casados contigo.

Yo sonreí sonrojada.

-Gracias

-Venga, vente ya amor. Tienes el pelo perfecto.

-Está bien-dije con una risita. Siempre me dice que no es necesario que me arregle tanto, que estoy hermosa de todas formas. ¡O sea no! El pelo tiene que estar siempre perfecto-¿A qué hora te irás mañana?-dije tumbándome a su lado y tapándome con la manta.

-Sobre las 9 o así, ¿Por?

-Por nada, sólo para saber

-Ah, bueno, buenas noches-dijo dándome un dulce beso en la frente-te amo

-Y yo a ti-dije apagando la luz

El día siguiente amaneció y casi no pude dormir. Estaba muy nerviosa por mi cita con Hunter. Me pasé la noche dando vueltas en la cama. Me levanté temprano y fui a ducharme. Cuando salí del baño, Dexter estaba vistiéndose.

-Bueno días-me dijo poniéndose las botas de montar a caballo.

-Buenos días-dije acercándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Te espero en el comedor

-Vale, ya casi estoy

Él salió y yo me puse una bata. Al poco rato bajé a desayunar, me despedí de mi marido y subí a arreglarme. Abrí el armario y empecé a sacar ropa a diestra y siniestra. No encontraba nada que me pareciera bien para la ocasión. Al final me decidí por un vestido azul claro sin mangas, ceñido hasta la cintura, y de ahí hasta el suelo caído. Me peiné poniéndome una tiara a conjunto con el vestido, me maquillé y bajé diciéndole a una de las sirvientas que iba a mi tienda. Una vez fuera, me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie y corrí metiéndome en el bosque. Llegaba un poco tarde y Hunter ya estaba ahí, guapísimo por cierto, y estaba mirando su reloj constantemente pensando que yo no me presentaría.

* * *

Hola, gracias por los comentarios.

Espero que os esté gustando la historia.

Raven pronto tendrá su aparición en esta historia, de hecho, en este capítulo ya se sabe un poco más sobre ella.

Hunter y Cerise son una pareja, que yo creo, quedan muy bien. Los dos viven en el bosque, y el que Hunter salve a Cerise, es un buena razón para enamorarse. Además, físicamente, también quedan muy bien. No más que Ashlynn y Hunter, pero yo creo que se ven muy bien :P

Comentad que os ha parecido... ;)


	3. Capítulo 3

Estaba con expresión triste cuando le dije tímidamente:

-Hola

Él volteó sonriendo y se acercó a mí.

-Hola Ashlynn-dijo con su preciosa sonrisa.

-¿Cómo… estás?-dije nerviosa.

-Bien, pensé que no vendrías

-Siento el retraso-dije avergonzada bajando la cabeza.

-No pasa nada

Yo le sonreí tímidamente, incluso creo que algo sonrojada.

-Eh... ¿Qué te parece si paseamos?-me propuso

-Vale

-¿Cómo te va con Dexter?-me dijo en cuanto empezamos a caminar

-Bien

-Hace muchísimo que no sé nada de él. El último día que le vi fue cuando fui a nuestra habitación a recoger las cosas. ¿Él está bien?

-Sí, está bien

A unos segundos de mutismo, él se paró y me giré quedando uno frente al otro. Nos miramos fijamente. Sentí muchas ganas de besarle. Y vi que él también, que se estaba acercando a mi lentamente. Cerró los ojos y a escasos centímetros de mi, puse mis manos en su pecho parándole.

-No

Él abrió los ojos de golpe sorprendido.

-Lo… Lo siento-dijo apenado mirando al suelo y alejándose un poco.

Me sentí mal, muy mal. Quería besarle y decirle cuanto le amaba. No lo pensé dos veces, ni siquiera en las consecuencias. Me acerqué rápido a él y le besé. Él se sorprendió al principio, pero en seguida cerró los ojos y me abrazó con dulzura por la cintura.

-Te amo-me dijo entre mis labios.

Yo me separé y le miré sonrojada.

-Y yo a ti

Él me abrazó fuerte acercándome a su cuerpo y besándome más intensamente. Oímos un grito de mujer que nos hizo separarnos de inmediato.

Fue Cerise que estaba de pie delante de nosotros. Dejó caer su cesta al suelo. Mi cara empalideció. Acababa de destrozar una pareja y me sentía fatal.

-Cerise yo... –trató de hablar Hunter

-No digas nada… Esto lo dice todo…-dijo con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla.

-Cerise, no... Esto fue una tontería-dije mirándola- Esto... sólo fue un enorme error. Pero estoy segura de que Hunter te ama.

-No, Ashlynn-dijo Hunter acercándose a Cerise y cogiéndole las manos-sabes que te amo... Pero jamás podré amarte como a Ashlynn... Lo siento mucho Cerise, de verdad…

Yo preferí no interferir. Hunter la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella lloraba. Opté por irme sin hacer ruido, pero una lágrima ya bajaba por mi mejilla.

-Cerise… Perdóname…-le decía Hunter que se sentía como un trapo sucio.

-Olvídalo… No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión…-dijo separándose de él.

-Yo siempre amé a Ashlynn, y el día del Destino, la perdí…-dijo limpiándole las lágrimas con dulzura-Un cazador como yo, esa noche… Lloró.

Cerise le miró sorprendida. Jamás de los jamases había visto llorar a Hunter. Era un hombre que, por más dolor que sintiera, no lloraba.

-Está bien…-dijo tratando de sonreír y acariciándole la mejilla-Fue bonito mientras duró… Espero que consigáis estar juntos y que seáis muy felices…

-Gracias Cerise… Te quiero mucho, siempre aquí para lo que necesites… Lo sabes-dijo Hunter abrazándola de nuevo y apoyando su cabeza en la de ella.

Llegué a casa y fui hasta mi habitación. Cuando cerré la puerta rompí a llorar como nunca. Sólo recuerdo haber llorado tanto cuando le perdí de vista el día del Destino. Me tumbé en la cama abrazando una almohada y llorando desconsoladamente. Lo amo mucho, daría lo que fuera por estar con él. Pero no podía ser.

Conseguí calmarme al cabo de un rato. Un pajarito entró por la ventana y vino hasta mí. Le acaricié las plumitas y la cabecita suavemente.

-Hola pajarito...-dije dulcemente

El pájaro empezó a cantar cómo si intentara hacerme sonreír. Y lo consiguió, siempre he amado los animales.

-Eres preciosa-dijo Hunter recargado en el marco de la puerta del balcón con las manos en los bolsillos.

Yo me asusté al verle ahí y empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte... Rompí mi compromiso con Cerise...

-Hunter, yo estoy casada... Te amo, mucho, pero no puede ser-dije con tristeza volviendo a llorar.

-Estoy harto Ashlynn, estoy harto de tener que hacer lo que no quiero. Mis mayores deseos son estar contigo y cuidar a los animales. Odio matarlos. Lo sabes… Quiero ser feliz… Sólo tenemos una vida y no quiero pasármela alejado de quien quiero y haciendo lo que menos me gusta…

Yo lo comprendí enseguida. Yo deseaba lo mismo que él.

-Quiero estar contigo-repitió acercándose a mi cama

Yo me levanté y me acerqué a acariciarle la carita mientras me miraba con tristeza.

-Te entiendo mi príncipe...

Hunter enlazó sus manos con las mías y nos empezamos a acercar el uno al otro.

A pocos centímetros de sus labios, oí la voz de Dexter llamándome. Me separé enseguida mirando a Hunter

asustada.

* * *

_Hola, gracias por los comentarios!_

_Bueno, pues aquí hemos visto la cita de Huntlynn y a Cerise, que está bastante dolida, pero aún así, le desea lo mejor a Hunter._

_Raven aparecerá más adelante, y efectivamente Er Deivi, Ashlynn ha vuelto a ese espíritu Rebelde que seguiremos viendo... O tal vez no._

_Espero vuestros comentarios :)_


	4. Capítulo 4

-¡Vete! Viene Dexter-Me dio un beso y salió veloz saltando por el balcón.

-Ashlynn, por fin te encuentro-yo volteé rápido sonriendo forzosamente.

-¡Dexter! Eh… ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, de hecho vine a decirte que pasaré el día con mi hermano, está esperándome fuera. Nos vemos en la noche-dijo dándome un beso.

-Bien, aquí te espero

Al momento de salir por la puerta, Hunter entró por el balcón otra vez. Yo me pegué tremendo susto porque pensé que se había ido.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí?-dije bajito temiendo que Dexter nos escuchara.

-Pues esperando a que se fuera

-Pensé que te habías ido

-Pues aquí sigo... Y dejamos algo a medias-me dijo coqueto.

Se acercó a mí abrazándome por la cintura y me besó intensamente. No puedo resistirme a sus besos, así que opté por enlazar mis manos por detrás de su cuello y besarle. Me cogió en brazos y me tumbó en la cama dulcemente poniéndose encima de mí. Yo me puse algo nerviosa, eso iba a más, y por una parte no quería hacerlo, pero por la otra, me moría de ganas por hacer con él lo que no pude en el pasado.

Esa tarde fue la tarde más especial de mi vida. Había soñado con esto infinitas veces y jamás pensé que ocurriría. Me sentí la persona más feliz de este mundo. Estaba tumbado a mi lado, su pelo despeinado, sus labios de un tono más rosado, sus brazos abrazándome por debajo de las sábanas. Había sido increíble…

-Creo... que ahora te quiero un poquito más que antes-me dijo Hunter seductoramente al oído.

-Yo creo que mucho más-dije sonrojada poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Te extrañé tanto... No sé cómo pude vivir sin ti-dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-Lo sé amor... No sé si pueda vivir sin ti a partir de hoy-le confesé con mirada triste

-Algo se nos ocurrirá-me sonrió

Mientras tanto, Daring y Dexter estaban haciendo carreras con los caballos en el pequeño estadio del castillo de Apple y Daring, el cual ganó la mayoría. Blondie y Apple estaban en las gradas.

-¡Bravo Daring!-dijo orgullosa Apple aplaudiendo.

Daring levantó las manos y le mandó un beso.

-Lo ves hermanito… Soy el mejor-dijo Daring vanidoso.

-No es justo, tu caballo está más entrenado que el mío-se quejó Dexter

-¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo? La envidia es mala

-¡No es envidia! Es que no es justo-dijo mi marido cruzándose de brazos

-Soy el mejor, acéptalo-dijo sonriendo ampliamente

Dexter resopló y prefirió ignorar a su hermano, es lo que siempre hacía. Ya que sabía bien, que él le quería mucho y que esa era su forma de ser, y lo acepta tal y como es, y eso es algo que me encanta de él.

-Apple, ya estoy aburrida de tanta carrera… ¿Tu no?-dijo Blondie

-No, me gusta ver a mi hermoso Daring ganar

-¿Y si nos vamos de compras? ¿O a tomar algo?

-Bueno… Vale-dijo Apple.

Blondie sonrió y se fueron a la Aldea de Érase una vez, dónde se encontraron a Cerise y a Cedar, la cual ya tenía forma humana, hablando en una mesa de la cafetería.

-¡Cedar! ¡Mírate! Eres totalmente humana-dijo Apple acercándose a ellas

-Si ¿No es genial?-dijo Cedar feliz

-Wow… Te ves… ¡Bien!-dijo Blondie

-Gracias, sentaos-les invitó Cedar

-Hola Cerise-dijo Blondie que se sentó a su lado-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Eh? No, no… Hola-dijo saliendo de su mutismo-Voy al servicio

Cedar la miró con tristeza siguiéndola con la vista hasta que entró.

-Cuéntanos… ¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Apple dirigiéndose a Cedar

-¿Qué? Yo… No pienso decir nada

-Ahora ya no puedes mentir. Tal vez podemos ayudarla-dijo Blondie

Cedar tragó saliva.

-Bueno… Ella esta triste porque… Su prometido… La ha… dejado-dijo Cedar nerviosa. No quería que supieran que Hunter estaba ahora conmigo. Y si no se controlaba, se le podría escapar. Aunque ahora puede mentir, a veces le cuesta muchísimo.

-¿Qué? ¿Hunter?-dijo Blondie sorprendida

-¿Por quién la ha dejado?-dijo Apple con curiosidad

-¡Por nadie! Simplemente… Pues… Quiso dejarlo… con ella…

En eso, Cerise volvió y las miró extrañada. Blondie y Apple estaban apoyadas encima de la mesa para poder acercarse más a Cedar y así intimidarla.

-Qué… ¿Estáis haciendo?-Blondie y Apple se sentaron bien de inmediato

-Cedar nos contó lo de Hunter-dijo Apple

-Lo… siento-dijo Cedar apenada con su amiga.

-No pasa nada-le dijo Cerise a Cedar sonriéndole.

-¿Por qué fue?-quiso saber Blondie

-Bueno… Tal vez se cansó de mí… No sé, el tendrá sus razones -dijo Cerise triste.

-Si no fueras tan tímida-dijo Apple. Blondie le dio una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa-¡Ay!

-Con él no era tan tímida… Me sentía a gusto… Pero si él va a ser más feliz así, yo me alegraré por él

-Así se habla-la apoyó Cedar poniendo una mano en su hombro y sonriéndole con ternura.

Pasó un mes más o menos des de ese encuentro. Nos habíamos vuelto a ver, y mi marido no sé si empezaba a sospechar algo sobre Hunter y yo, porque últimamente no le había estado muy atenta y no le besaba tanto. El período se me estaba retrasando demasiado, más de lo normal. Me asusté un poco, ¿y si estaba embarazada? En los últimos días sólo había tenido relaciones con Hunter, y me asusté mucho. Fui a una farmacia en busca de un test de embarazo y corrí a casa a hacerlo.

Tenía que esperar media hora para ver el resultado. Así que volví a mi habitación y me sorprendí al ver a Hunter sentado en mi cama.

-Hola calabacita-me dijo dulcemente.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa, tenía que decirle de mis sospechas

-Hola cielo-dije acercándome a él.

Hunter se levantó y me besó dulcemente

-¿Todo bien?-me dijo con su adorable sonrisa

-Sí-dije tratando de disimular. Pero él me conoce demasiado bien y en seguida notó que algo me pasaba

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo preocupado.

Yo le miré dudosa. No estaba del todo segura de mi embarazo, si se lo decía y era una falsa alarma, iba a ser un desastre. Era mejor esperar a estar segura.

-Nada amor-dije sonriendo ampliamente y abrazándole muy fuerte-te extrañé mucho…-le dije con tristeza.

-Y yo a ti-me dijo acariciándome la mejilla con dulzura.

Estábamos abrazos en mi cama hablando cuando la alarma de mi teléfono sonó indicándome que ya había pasado la media hora. Me levanté nerviosa.

-Eh... Tengo que ir al baño, en seguida vuelvo

-Vale

Me encerré en el baño y tomé con temor la prueba. Mi corazón se aceleró. Miré la prueba y...

* * *

jajaja ¡Qué mala soy! Os he dejado con la duda... ¿Qué creeis? ¿Estará embarazada Ashlynn? ¿O no?

Bueno, Cerise no ha tenido un "momento lobo" , por la simple razón, que ama y respeta a Hunter y le desea lo mejor. Está muy dolida, pero acepta que ame a Ashlynn y se alegra por ellos, cosa que creo, és lo mejor que se puede hacer en estas circunstancias.

Gracias por los comentarios :)


	5. Capítulo 5

Miré la prueba y...

Positivo.

Estaba embarazada de Hunter.

Una lágrima de felicidad bajaba por mi sonrojada mejilla. Iba a tener un hijo del hombre que siempre había amado. Salí corriendo hasta mi habitación gritando:

-¡Estoy embarazada!

Hunter se quedó en shock. Al cabo de unos segundos dijo:

-¿Qué? De... ¿mi?

-¡Claro! ¿Si no de quien?-dije emocionada

-De... ¿tu marido tal vez?-me dijo con sarcasmo.

-Hace semanas que no tengo relaciones con él, y estoy embarazada de dos semanas, justo cuando estuvimos juntos.

-Entonces... ¿Ese hijo es mío?-dijo acercándose a mí aún sin procesarlo y mirando mi vientre

-Sí-dije feliz

Él me abrazó sonriendo ampliamente aún sin poder creérselo.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Seremos padres!-dijo él

Yo le abrazaba feliz, cuando pensé, en qué le iba a decir a Dexter.

-Hunter...-dije aún en sus brazos

-¿Si?

-¿Qué le voy a decir a Dexter?

Él suspiró separándose de mí y bajando la cabeza.

-Deberías decirle que ese hijo es suyo...-dijo con pesar

-No, eso jamás, es tu hijo

-Pero Ash... Si se lo dices romperás tu matrimonio

-Me da igual-dije decidida cogiéndole de las manos-Te amo... Y quiero estar contigo y tener ese bebé junto a ti

-Y yo... Pero... ¿Dexter qué?

Miré al suelo con tristeza, esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

A la mañana siguiente salí al jardín. Me senté en uno de los bancos observando un pajarito y pensando en todo lo que me había ocurrido este último mes. Puse mi mano en mi vientre y lo acaricié con dulzura.  
-Hola bebé-le decía tiernamente sonriendo.

Pensé en quien podría entenderme, o quien podría tratar de ayudarme. Y encontré a la persona indicada.  
A la media hora estaba delante de la casa de Cupida. Era como un templo griego. Hacía mucho que no visitaba a mi amiga, así que llamé a la puerta y un angelito me abrió.

-Hola señorita Charming-me saludó con alegría-Cuanto tiempo sin verla por aquí, pase, en seguida aviso a la señora.

Yo le sonreí al angelito y me senté en la sala. Todo estaba decorado con muy buen gusto. Había una gran ventana que daba al patio central, rodeada por una cortina blanca con los bordes dorados. Todo el salón era de un tono grisáceo, pared de color rosa y blanco. Me senté en el sofá de color beige y cogí una uva del bol que había encima de la mesa.

-Ashlynn, que sorpresa-me dijo Cupida sonriendo

-Hola-dije al engullir la uva-Lo siento… no pedí permiso para comérmela

-¡Tranquila cielo! Siéntete en tu casa

-Gracias-dije sonriendo.

Ella tomó asiento frente a mí.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Bueno… Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, y… Como tengo problemas amorosos, pensé que eras la persona indicada para que me ayudase

-Claro preciosa, dime, ¿problemas con Dexter?

-Sí

-Cuéntame-me dijo con su tierna voz

-Verás… Tú sabes… Que Hunter y yo salíamos en el instituto, pero nuestros destinos nos separaron

-Ajá

-Bueno… Pues, hace poco, nos encontramos y… Nos dejamos llevar por el amor que sentimos y… Yo…

-¡Qué bien!-dijo feliz

-Sí, bueno… Pero… Estoy… Estoy… Yo…-dije muy nerviosa

-Ashlynn cariño, relájate-me dijo sentándose a mi lado y cogiéndome la mano-Tranquila, puedes contarme lo que sea, no te pongas nerviosa

Yo suspiré tratando de ponerme más tranquila y seguí

-Estoy… Embarazada de Hunter

Cupido se quedó de piedra, pero en seguida sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Eso es muy lindo!

-Sí… Pero… Yo estoy con Dexter y no quiero hacerle daño-dije mientras una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla.

-Tranquila…-me dijo dándome un pañuelo-El amor es así de impredecible… Pero si os volvisteis a encontrar, es por algo. Yo nunca creí mucho en el destino de Ever After High, siempre he creído que el verdadero destino le gana al destino que está escrito… Sé que encontrarás la manera de contárselo, pero créeme, no te guardará rencor… Conozco a Dexter, fuimos grandes amigos, y sé, que no te hará sentir mal, que intentará hacértelo más fácil, aunque obviamente, le dolerá, por supuesto. Pero yo sé que te apoyará… Confía en mí

La abracé con fuerza y le dije con un hilo de voz:

-Gracias Cupida

-De nada… Siempre que necesites algo, aquí estoy

Al salir de casa de Cupido, iba pensativa mirando el suelo. ¿Cómo se lo iba a contar a Dexter? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Me prohibiría estar con Hunter? ¿Me odiaría? Un montón de preguntas como esas se formaron en mi mente dándome miedo. No quería perder su amistad por nada del mundo. Seguía pensando cuando vi el castillo de Raven a lo lejos, arriba de una montaña, bajo unas nubes oscuras de tormenta, especialmente para el castillo. Me sentí dudosa de ir a verla, pero recordé las palabras de Apple cuando dijo que Raven se encontraba encerrada en un espejo. Sentí mucha pena por ella, así que me fui hacia su castillo decidida a verla. Abrí la puerta de la reja que rodeaba el exterior del castillo y la puerta crujió. Llegué a la puerta y llamé tres veces, pero nadie me abrió. Así que la abrí poco a poco.  
-¿Hola?  
Había eco, una enorme y oscura entrada estaba ante mí. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.  
-¿Hola?-volví a decir entrando.  
La puerta se cerró detrás de mí asustándome. Cuando me recuperé del susto, subí unas escaleras con moqueta de color violeta. Volví a decir un "hola" del cual no hubo respuesta. Llegué a un ancho pasillo con una alfombra violeta de punta a punta y cuadros de Raven en las negras paredes y unas antorchas a los lados. Caminé con algo de miedo por el pasillo hasta encontrarme con una puerta en el fondo. La abrí lentamente y entré.  
Era una habitación muy grande y extremadamente oscura. Las paredes eran negras y los muebles eran morados. Un espejo con telarañas en uno de los lados estaba en el fondo, al lado de la cama, la cual tenía un edredón también morado. Me acerqué con miedo y repetí  
-¿Hola?  
Una especie de humo se formó dentro del espejo haciéndome retroceder asustada. Cuando el humo desapareció, la imagen de una triste Raven apareció reflejada en el espejo. Al verme, sonrió acercándose al cristal.  
-¡Ashlynn!-me dijo con las manos en el vidrio como tratando de salir  
-Raven... Qué... ¿Qué te ha pasado?-dije sorprendida  
Su rostro se apagó.  
-Es mi destino quedarme aquí... Para siempre…  
-No, no pienso permitirlo. ¿Cómo puedo sacarte?  
-No puedes, nadie puede... Es mi castigo por todas las terribles maldades que he hecho.  
Yo me sentí muy triste, deseaba ayudarla.  
-Pues si no puedes… Vendré todos los días a verte-dije acercándome y cogiendo un trozo de ropa que había y limpiando las telarañas del espejo.  
Ella sonrió feliz  
-¿Lo harás?  
-Por supuesto. Siempre me ayudaste en todo... Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer  
-En todo no... No pude ayudarte a conseguir tu felices por siempre con Hunter  
-Cierto... ¿Pero sabes qué?-le dije sonriendo  
-¿Qué?  
Puse una mano en mi vientre y mientras le miraba le dije:  
-Estoy embarazada de Hunter  
-¿Cómo?-dijo sorprendida-Pero... ¿Tú no estabas casada con Dexter?  
-Pues... si... Pero nos encontramos y...  
-wow!-dijo ella sonriendo-¡Qué bien que estéis juntos!  
-Bueno...-mi rostro cambió-de hecho... Es sólo mi amante... Dexter no sabe nada de esto-dije avergonzada.

Ella me miró sorprendida.  
-Ashlynn, debes decírselo o le harás más daño…  
-Ya lo sé... Pero no sé cómo hacerlo  
-Te comprendo... Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo  
-Si...

A los pocos segundos me dijo:  
-Ashlynn, no sabes cuánto agradezco tu visita... Sólo Apple viene a visitarme de vez en cuando, y la verdad, lo único que consigue es deprimirme más de lo que estoy.  
-No tienes nada que agradecer, y si me disculpas, debo irme. Si no Dexter puede preocuparse  
-Claro-me sonrió-te estaré esperando-dijo guiñándome un ojo  
Yo le devolví el gesto y me fui hasta mi casa.

* * *

_¡Hola! Aquí el nuevo espisodio, que espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado :)_

_Primero de todo, quiero decirle algo a veralucia. Cariño, lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero yo subo los capítulos los viernes. De todas formas, gracias por seguir mi historia y comentar. Ah, y no sé a que te refieres con que me he equivocado con subir el capítulo, creo que te confundiste. _

_Er Deivi, te aclaro lo de Cedar. Verás, Cedar sí puede mentir. Pero la moraleja de "Pinocho" es que mentir está mal y que se debe decir la verdad, y aunque puede mentir, le es difícil, porque su cuento le ha enseñado a decir la verdad. __Espero que te haya quedado claro y muchas gracias por comentar :)_

_El viernes que viene, el siguiente episodio, en dónde la historia... Dará un giro... Muy importante..._


	6. Capítulo 6

Dexter estaba sentado en la sala de brazos cruzados.  
Yo entré y él me habló.  
-¿Dónde estabas?-me dijo sin siquiera mirarme  
Fui hasta él sentándome delante suyo  
-Estuve en…  
-No Ashlynn, no me salgas con otra mentira-dijo interrumpiéndome-¿Me crees estúpido?-dijo con un tono nada agradable. Jamás le había visto así.  
-De... ¿De qué hablas?-dije asustada  
-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero-dijo mirándome  
-No, no sé  
-Si sabes  
-No Dexter ¡No lo sé!-dije nerviosa  
-¡Claro que lo sabes! ¿Qué es ese test de embarazo?- me dijo directamente.  
Mi corazón dejó de latir.  
-¿Dos semanas? Que yo recuerde, hace más de tres que no tenemos relaciones. Últimamente nuestra relación va muy mal.  
No sabía qué decir, tenía toda la razón.  
-Estás embarazada, y no de mi  
Me puse terriblemente nerviosa. Era el momento. Respiré hondo y hablé.  
-Si, estoy embarazada. Y no, no es tuyo…-dije con la cabeza bajada  
-¿Entonces de quién es?  
-De...-dije sin poder levantar la mirada  
-¿De quién Ashlynn?-dijo mirándome con tristeza  
-Yo... yo te amo Dexter pero  
-Ashlynn, no uses esa carta… Si tienes un amante es porque no me amas  
-¡Si te amo! Pero Hunter es el amor de mi vida  
Me tapé la boca rápidamente. No era mi intención decírselo así.  
Él no mostró nada de sorpresa.  
-¿Dexter?-dije al cabo de un rato sin palabras  
-Siempre supe que seguías amándolo  
-¿Cómo?-dije dudosa  
-Por las noches decías su nombre, estos días que has tenido pesadillas sobretodo, y siempre supe que no me amabas como a él  
-Yo en verdad que lo siento...-dije sentándome a su lado-Te amo Dexter... Pero por más que lo intente, no puedo olvidarle.

El suspiró y bajó la mirada con tristeza.  
-¿Habéis estado juntos?-me preguntó  
-Sí  
Él bajó la mirada a mi vientre y puso su mano acariciándolo con ternura.  
-Tienes unos buenos papás... Sé que te cuidarán con mucho amor...  
Yo me sentí muy mal. Le abracé con fuerza.  
-Lo siento, de verdad… Te quiero mucho Dex…-le dije con dulzura  
-Lo entiendo... Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz...-Le abracé con más fuerza y él me rodeó abrazándome.  
Dexter suspiró y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Yo lo noté y me separé de él limpiándosela.  
-No llores por favor... Siempre me tendrás a tu lado…  
-Lo sé-me dijo tratando de sonreír. Puse mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él me abrazaba.  
Por una parte me sentí muy, pero que muy mal, pero por la otra estaba feliz, porque dentro de lo que cabe, se lo tomó bastante bien. Pero le conozco, y sé… Que le ha sentado muy mal…  
-¿Sabes? Hoy fui a ver a Raven. No estaba con Hunter-dije al notarlo más calmado  
-¿A Raven?-dijo confuso  
-Sí, fui a su castillo. La pobre está muy sola y triste ahí...  
-Pobrecita... Era buena chica  
-Y sigue siéndolo, ¿por qué no vas a verla? Erais buenos amigos  
-Es buena idea, ¿Me acompañas mañana? ¿O tienes planes con...?  
-No, iré contigo-le dije sonriendo, a lo que él respondió igual.  
Al día siguiente por la mañana, fuimos juntos al castillo de Raven.  
-Que sitio más tétrico-dijo Dexter observándolo todo mientras subíamos las escaleras.  
Entramos a la habitación y volvió a salir el humo, y poco a poco salió el rostro de Raven sonriente al saber ya, de quien se trataba la visita, mas no esperaba encontrarse a Dexter.  
-¡Raven!-dije feliz-lo hice  
Raven miró a Dexter quien sonreía con melancolía  
-Siempre se amaron...-dijo él acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos.  
-Si-dijo Raven-Encantada de volver a verte Dex.  
-Lo mismo digo. ¿Cómo has estado?  
Ella bajó la cabeza suspirando.  
-Mal, estar aquí encerrada es extremadamente aburrido…  
Dexter la miró comprensivo.  
-Ashlynn me dijo que solo Apple te visita de vez en cuando  
-Así es-respondió ella  
-¿Y Madeline?  
-Maddie sigue en el País de las Maravillas...  
-Vaya…  
Dexter y Raven se miraron fijamente, cómo si no pudiesen apartar la vista uno del otro. Dex se fue acercando poco a poco al espejo. Yo los miraba sin comprender nada. Puso su mano en el cristal y Raven hizo lo mismo, como si pudieran tocarse. Una energía muy poderosa se apoderó de ellos y una luz muy brillante salió de entre las manos de Dexter y Raven. Me tapé los ojos con fuerza. Al ver que la luz se desvanecía, fijé mi mirada en dónde estaba antes el espejo. Entonces vi algo realmente sorprendente. El espejo había desaparecido, y en su lugar apareció Raven en carne y hueso. Yo corrí hacía ella.  
-¡Raven!-dije abrazándola feliz  
Dexter estaba muy sorprendido. Raven me estrechó con fuerza-¿Pero cómo fue? Tú me dijiste que no se podía sacarte  
-Si que hay una forma... Pero nunca pensé que Dexter podría lograrla-dijo ella sonrojada  
-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó él-¿Qué diantres me ha pasado? ¿Por qué he ido hasta el espejo sin poder controlar mi cuerpo?  
-Sólo se rompe el conjuro cuando... Dos personas que sienten un poderoso amor, se miran a los ojos fijamente e intentan tocarse… Entonces... Me amas  
Dexter se sorprendió, igual que yo.  
-Supongo que sí...-dijo él sonrojado rascándose la cabeza.  
Se dio la vuelta y me miró  
-Ashlynn... Yo…-Yo puse mi mano en su hombro y le sonreí con ternura.  
-Dexter-dijo Raven haciéndolo voltear de nuevo-Siempre he sentido algo por ti…  
-Y yo… por ti… Pero nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo-dijo yendo hacía ella y cogiéndola de las manos.  
-Os dejo solos…-dije sonriendo enternecida.  
Y ellos, ni siquiera se molestaron en mirarme. Antes de salir les volví a mirar y vi como se acercaban y se besaban. Sonreí muy feliz por ellos.

Se separaron y se miraban el uno al otro con amor.

-Raven… Cometí un gran error en el pasado, si te hubiera dicho que te amaba… Tal vez todo hubiera sido distinto y podríamos haber estado juntos y Ashlynn y Hunter también y…

-Hey…-dijo interrumpiéndolo-Cálmate Dexter… Nada de esto es tu culpa, sólo es culpa del maldito destino.

-Ya pero…

-Shh-dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla-Gracias por sacarme… Te estaré eternamente agradecida… Jamás pensé salir de ese oscuro mundo...

-Soy un príncipe encantador, mi destino es salvar princesas en apuros-dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Pues has hecho un gran trabajo, príncipe-dijo ella riendo

-Te amo Raven…-confesó Dexter mirándola

-Y yo a ti-dijo ella sonrojada.

Dexter se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente.

* * *

_¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo._

_El amor ha logrado romper el hechizo que mantenia encerrada a Raven en el espejo, y Dexter ya sabe lo de Hunter y Ashlynn._

_Por las dudas, sí. Dexter está muy dolido aún. Pero ahora que tiene a su amor verdadero a su lado, le facilitará olvidar lo ocurrido._

_De todas formas, la relación de Dexter y Ashlynn era básicamente cariño, nunca fue amor por parte de ninguno de los dos. _

_Espero vuestros comentarios,_

_Besos :)_


	7. Capítulo 7

De mientras, Hunter fue a casa de Cerise. Hacía ya unos días que no sabía nada de ella, y como se sentía muy mal por haberla dejado, quería al menos poder ayudarla en algo. Una vez delante de la puerta, respiró hondo y llamó. Al poco rato, Cerise abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de verle.

-¿Hunter?

-Hola Cerise-dijo Hunter sonriendo-¿Puedo pasar?

-Eh... Sí… Claro

Hunter entró y Cerise le ofreció asiento en la sala.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-le preguntó

-No, gracias

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-dijo ella sentándose delante de él y mirándolo seriamente

-Bueno… Quería saber si estás bien

-Ajá-dijo ella con un poco de tristeza- Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí

-Claro que me preocupo-dijo cogiéndole su mano encima de la mesa. Ella se sonrojó-Eres importante para mí

-Seguro-dijo con sarcasmo apartando la mano

-Cerise… Ya sé que te hice mucho daño, y créeme cuando te digo que algunas veces me he arrepentido de haberte dejado

Ella le miró sorprendida

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te has arrepentido?

-Sí… Nadie sabe esto, ni siquiera Ashlynn. Te quiero mucho, y sí. A Ashlynn mucho más, pero… Verte tan mal me duele muchísimo…

-Pues que no te duela. Ahora eres feliz, piensa en ti y Ashlynn

-No voy a ser del todo feliz hasta que te vea bien

-No mientas, sé que estás aquí sólo porque te doy pena-dijo con firmeza

-No vuelvas a decir eso-dijo poniéndose muy serio-Eres una mujer fuerte, decidida. Y verte así de derrumbada no es digno de ti. Quiero verte sonreír…

-¡No Hunter!-dijo levantándose-¡No tengo a nadie a mi lado! La gente piensa que soy un bicho raro y tú sabes el porqué. Tú eras el único que eso no le importaba y estabas a mi lado. Y ahora de nuevo aparece una princesita que te ciega y te aparta de mí-dijo mientras empezaba a llorar-Siempre es lo mismo… Las princesas por delante de las demás chicas

-No digas eso-dijo levantándose también-Yo amo a Ashlynn des de el primer momento que la vi. Cuando la conocí, no tenía ni idea de quién era. Me enamoré de ella por como es, no por si es una princesa o no. Y también me enamoré de ti porque vi a una gran mujer debajo de esa caperuza roja. Y sigo viéndola. Pero no puedo luchar contra mis sentimientos hacía Ashlynn. Si pudiese, volvería a tu lado, pero no puedo. Cuando te besase, vería a Ashlynn en vez de ti, como me pasó en el pasado. Pero eso no cambia que te quiera y que prometa estar a tu lado cuando me necesites. Entiéndelo por favor… No sabes cómo me duele verte así…

Ella le miraba llorando. Sabía que tenía toda la razón, pero la depresión que tenía encima, no le dejaba actuar como debería.

Hunter se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento… No debí decirte todo eso-dijo Cerise al rato con dificultad por el llanto

Hunter se separó un poco de ella y le acarició el rostro.

-No… Lo entiendo

-Pero no debí… Tú estás intentando ayudarme y yo voy y te hago esto…

-Shh… Olvídalo-dijo atrayéndola hacía él y abrazándola.

-Perdóname-pidió ella con la cabeza en su pecho.

-Claro que sí, mi lobita

Cerise sonrió y siguió abrazándolo.

Cuando salí del castillo, llamé a Hunter que acababa de salir de casa de Cerise y le conté todo lo que había sucedido. Estaba muy sorprendido ante todo, de hecho, fue todo muy repentino, y es normal que le costara procesarlo.

-Me estás diciendo... ¿Que podemos estar juntos?-dijo incrédulo  
-Sí, y podremos vivir juntos y tener a nuestro bebé-dije emocionada  
-¡Esto es genial!  
-Sí… ¿Quedamos esta noche?  
-Eso está hecho  
-Te amo Hunter  
-Y yo a ti  
Colgué y sonreí feliz, cuando una voz familiar llamándome hizo darme la vuelta.  
-Ay, ay, ay... Así que dejaste a tu príncipe encantador por el cazador ese.  
Era Sparrow Hood, el hijo de Robin Hood, que se acercaba lentamente a mí. Yo me puse muy nerviosa. Ese chico trató de seducirme varias veces en el pasado.  
-Así es-dije con decisión.  
-Y... ¿Cómo es eso, preciosa?-dijo coqueto  
-No te importa-dije volteándole la cara y cruzándome de brazos.  
Él sonrió con burla llegando delante de mí y acariciándome la mejilla dulcemente, yo se la aparté bruscamente.  
-Siempre te he amado... Mi linda princesa del bosque-dijo seductoramente poniendo su mano en mi cintura y acorralándome en la pared suavemente. Yo estaba totalmente paralizada. Su voz grave y poder seductor son realmente muy fuertes.  
Besó mi frente suavemente mientras se acercaba más a mí. Yo cerré los ojos como deseando salir de esa pesadilla.

-Déjame...-pedí respirando agitada. Los nervios corrían por todo mi cuerpo  
Iba a besarme y yo lo miré asustada tratando de apartarle. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de mi boca, alguien le empujó con mucha fuerza lanzándolo al suelo. Era Hunter que le miraba furioso.  
-¡Déjala en paz idiota!-le gritó. Sparrow se masajeaba el hombro del golpe.  
-¡Hunter!-dije yendo hasta él y abrazándole.  
-¿Estás bien mi princesa?  
-Si-dije aún en sus brazos.  
-Algún día... caerás a mis pies Ashlynn Ella-dijo Sparrow levantándose  
Hunter se acercó a él amenazante.  
-Inténtalo... Y la próxima vez... Me aseguraré de que sufras de verdad.  
-Que valiente Hunter... Veo que sigues tan estúpido como siempre-dijo con tono burlón.  
Eso mereció un golpe en la cara que Sparrow le devolvió. Hunter le pegó aún más fuerte.  
-¡Hunter no!-dije mirándolo preocupada-¡Ya basta!  
Hunter le miró muy enfadado, se giró y vino hacia mí abrazándome fuerte.  
-Déjanos en paz-le dijo a Sparrow, que se llevó la peor parte. ¡Jamás te metas con un cazador como Hunter, o puedes salir muy mal!  
Hunter me cogió la mano y nos fuimos. Yo estaba enfadada con él por haberme asustado de esa manera.  
-Nena... Lo siento...-me dijo mirándome con tristeza-No te enfades por favor... Odio verte así.  
Yo le miré mientras él me acariciaba con dulzura.  
-Estás lastimado-dije mirando un moratón que le estaba saliendo en la mejilla  
-Estoy bien-dijo  
-Vamos a mi casa... Te curaré  
-Vale... Pero sonríe por favor... A partir de hoy, vamos a ser muy felices, no lo olvides.  
Yo sonreí ampliamente al recordarlo.  
-Anda, vámonos  
Llegamos a mi castillo y subimos a mi habitación. Fui a por una gasa y hielo y se lo puse dulcemente.  
-Túmbate-le dije-¿Te sientes mejor?  
-Si... No es nada, estoy bien.  
Mientras aguantaba la gasa en su mejilla le acaricié el pelo y el puso su mano encima de la mía. Nos miramos fijamente. Siempre me pierdo en sus ojos. Ese color miel me enamora.  
Me acerqué y le besé lentamente, profundizando ese beso a poco a poco.  
La puerta se abrió y Dexter nos pilló. Estaba tumbada encima de Hunter siendo abrazada por él, me levanté rápidamente.  
-¡Lo siento!-dijo Dexter disculpándose.  
-No, tranquilo-dije avergonzada poniéndome bien el vestido. Hunter reía divertido mirándome  
-¿Qué te ha pasado?-dijo Dexter entrando y mirando la mejilla de Hunter. La tenía enrojecida.  
-Se peleó con Sparrow-dije  
-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó preocupado.  
-Si, todo bien-dijo mi precioso Hunter sonriendo-Dexter...-dijo sentándose-Lo siento mucho...  
-Olvídalo... Eres mi amigo, y quiero que seáis felices  
-No te preocupes cariño-le dije sonriendo a Hunter-Ya tiene sustituta para mí  
-¿A sí?-dijo Hunter mirando a Dexter  
-Bueno... Raven siempre fue importante para mí. Ya lo sabes de sobra…Y ahora... Quedaos aquí esta noche, yo dormiré en la habitación de invitados  
-Esta es tu habitación también-dije apenada  
-No te preocupes, podéis dormir aquí.  
-De acuerdo-sonreí yo-Tu y Raven podéis dormir en la habitación de invitados de mientras. Supongo que no estará muy cómoda en ese castillo  
-Buena idea, iré a buscarla, pasadlo bien-dijo guiñándonos un ojo  
-Lo mismo te deseamos-dijo Hunter sonriendo-Me alegro de volver a verte

-Yo también-dijo honestamente Dexter sonriéndole  
Cuando se fue Hunter me miró abriendo sus brazos.  
-Ven aquí preciosa  
Yo fui hacia él tumbándome a su lado mientras me rodeaba con su brazo. Se puso de lado y puso su otra mano en mi vientre acariciándolo suavemente  
-Hola, serás un bebé muy bonito y nosotros te amaremos muchísimo pequeñín-le decía dulcemente  
Yo sonreí enternecida al oírle. Teníamos ya planes para nuestro futuro. Hunter empezaría a estudiar veterinaria y compraríamos una casa en el bosque, rodeados de la naturaleza y de los animales. Pero no muy lejos de la aldea a Érase una vez, porque yo tenía que mantener mi tienda al día.

Íbamos a ser una familia… Muy feliz…

FIN

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno... Aquí está el final de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado. _

_Quería haceros una pregunta y agradecería que me la respondierais... ¿Os gustaría la continuación de esta historia?_

_Por otra parte, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído y han seguido mi historia, y sobre todo, a los que habéis comentado. Muchas gracias, de verdad :)_

_Así me despido del año 2013, y os deseo un feliz año nuevo. _

_Os mando un beso y un abrazo bien fuerte... _


End file.
